Megidramon: The Second Coming
by John on 'da John
Summary: The death of a friend ignites Takato's fury once again...


Sup everybody! I'm reposting this but I lost the original files so it'll be slightly different.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon you'd be seeing this on TV right now. I own the plot though.  
  
Megidramon: The Second Coming  
  
Takato Matsuki was overjoyed. Why you ask? Because he had found a digi port. Currently, Takato was leading his friends to said digi port. "Hurry up everyone! We're almost there!" "Almost where?!" Shouted Hirokazu. That's right. In order to build up the suspense, Takato hadn't told his friends what it was that he had to show them. "You'll find out soon en..." WHAM. "Spill it Goggles. Now." Said our favorite redhead as she pinned (Threateningly, not scandalously) him to a tree. "Eh heh heh..." was all he could get out so he weakly pointed behind her. She turned around to join the rest of the tamers in gawking at the dimly glowing digi port.  
  
They did this for several minutes until Kenta broke the silence with "So... what now?" The group turned to look expectantly at Takato. Classic anime head scratch "Well... I haven't thought about it that far yet..." insert face plant  
  
Since she didn't know very much about Digimon, Jeri was somewhat hesitant to voice her opinion. "Well... didn't they like, say 'digi port open' in the TV show?  
  
On cue the Digimon, who had found the closed portal on the other side exploded out of the portal. After peeling himself off the ground, Takato realized that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Renamon?" He asked, causing Rika to smirk slightly.  
  
"Behind you!" since Takato has guts of steel, he merely latched himself to a tree, instead of making a mad dash for it.  
  
"This calls for a party!" Exclaimed Terriermon. Everyone heartily agreed, and convinced Rika to hold it at her house since it was the biggest. However, in their joy and haste, they failed to realize that the digi port was still open. A fatal mistake indeed.

* * *

Deep in the shadows of the digital world, a dark figure watched as the digital breaks took effect on the still dimly glowing digi-port. "Sir, the digi- aaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" The unfortunate Mushroomon's data was quickly loaded by the Boogeymon who had sent him over as a shield of sorts from their master's reflexes. "Port has been secured." Said the Boogeymon, quickly picking up from where his subordinate had 'left off'.  
  
"Excellent, now send in Murmuxmon." At this Boogeymon seemed to shrink away a bit. "W-we already have S-sir" suddenly, a huge clawed hand plunged out of the darkness and wrapped around Boogeymon's neck! "WHO GAVE THE ORDER?!" the figure demanded. "N-neodevimon!" the claws retracted. "I see, as punishment, you shall be in charge of feeding IT." "B-but Neodevimon gave the order!" at this the figure flew out of the darkness, revealing that he was in fact a Barbamon. "You have a choice, you can be the waiter or the meal, NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"  
  
After School, Ms. Asagi's classroom: Monday   
  
Come on clock, you can do it!  
Couldn't a wild digimon attack or something...?  
This is so not fair! I didn't do anything!  
  
These were the thoughts going through minds of the three boys stuck in detention. You guessed it, Takato, Kazu, and Kenta (Who was only there because of association)  
  
Of course a wild digimon did attack, as Takato's wishes have a tendency to come true. Not only did one attack, it attacked the school. And not only did it attack the school, it attacked Ms. Asagi's classroom. It didn't exactly attack either, it just appeared.  
  
Murmuxmon  
  
Type: Demon Lord  
  
Attribute: Virus  
  
Level: Mega  
  
Attacks: Gehenna Flame, Necro Interrogation  
  
"That thing's a mega!" exclaimed Kazu. "Way to state the obvious Hirokazu..." Murmuxmon listened to this exchange with obvious annoyance. "If you're quite finished I'd like to have a word with the human know as Matsuki Takato." Of course the human spoken of was more than a bit suspicious, after all this was a demon lord digimon.  
  
Murmuxmon, quickly grew tired of Takato's hesitance, and appeared directly behind the Goggle headed tamer. "Don't think you have a choice in the matter, Boy! You have something I want!" he whispered venomously. The afore- mentioned 'boy' found that it suddenly took all of his willpower to breathe. "W-what do you... want!?" he gasped. Murmuxmon seemed to be fading out, but he managed to reply. "The.... Apocalypse!" he then faded out completely, leaving only an echo we shall meet again, Matsuki Takato, Takato... "TAKATO!" he jerked his head up, and saw Kazu screaming into his face. "Ugh, what is it?" he inquired drowsily. "Detention's over, we can go home now Chumly!" wait a minute, where'd Murmuxmon go? And why are Kazu and Kenta acting like he wasn't even here? "What happened to Murmuxmon?" "Who?" "You know, creepy skull on his forehead, purple skin... don't you guys remember? He was just here!"  
  
"Yeah, right! You were probably dreaming, that's all" "Yeah!" exclaimed Kazu's ech- I mean Kenta (No offence to Kenta fans, it's just that he seems to be just that: Kazu's echo) "No, I remember it too clearly for it to have been a dream!" Kazu and Kenta weren't listening though as Takato found himself speaking to their twin trails of dust. "Whatever..." Takato sighed, "maybe it was just a dream..." but deep down, he knew it had been all to real. Suddenly, Takato felt a chill run down his spine! Until we meet again, Matsuki Takato...  
  
To Be continued... 


End file.
